Kickflips and Keeping Secrets
by J. Grace Kaulitz
Summary: Abby's cousin comes to Norfolk to stay. Tony seems interested in the pro-skating teen. A murder hits close to home. Brennan and Booth are called in. Some interesting plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The beginning here is in the point of view of one of the main characters, Grace. She isn't on the show, I added her. I watch NCIS religiously, but if any of the characters are OOC just let me know! R/R please!!!**

*G POV*

Ahh, I love the smell of Abby's lab. It's so refreshing. It almost feels like it's telling me "Welcome Home Grace!" Her music and decorating taste is just as awesome as always. I start typing away on the keyboard in front of me, uploading all of the pictures and video footage from my latest skating competition onto her computer. As a surprise, I set the picture of me with Ryan Sheckler as her computer background. What is that noise? I can't believe I can hear it over the primal screams and thrashing guitar. Well, I always DID have good hearing. It's probably just Gibbs, welcoming me back after my last visit here, but this time not quite saying goodbye.

"Woa! Abs, I like your outfit today…And when did you go blonde? It looks really good," a man who sounds somewhat young says behind me. I can feel his eyes giving me the once over, stopping at my fishnets and dark purple mini skirt with a handcuff belt that's under my lab coat. Ha, he thinks I'm Abby…

The mystery man continues, "When did you meet Ryan Sheckler anyway? Isn't he a bit young for you?" His voice is smooth and gentle.

I hear Abby's boots crunching into the lab. "Hi Gibbs!! Dinozzo, you can stop undressing her with your eyes now."

"Wait Abby, if you're over here…Then who is that stunning beauty?" He is clearly shocked.

Gibbs chuckles quietly behind me and answers him, "Dinozzo, she is Abby's relative. She is also my goddaughter. I became a friend of her parents when Abby started working here. They died in a plane crash a couple weeks ago, and now Abby has custody."

"She is ALSO my absolute favorite relative!!!! She is like my sister! She's going to be spending her summer working in the lab with me, and when she starts her senior year, _again_, she'll be working with me part-time afterschool. She also is a pro-skater so she can kick your ass."

Oh god, I hate when she gushes over me. It's kind of annoying but hey, what can you do?

"Abby, you don't need to describe me so much. I _am _right here. And whoever that was checking me out, I'm flattered but…" As I get to the word "but", I turn around and look into the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. "Umm, uh, um… Hi," Oh great, I'm blushing. "I'm Grace, but I hate it so just call me Gray. I only let Gibbs call me Grace cause he's my godfather so yeah…You're Tony Dinozzo right? I could tell once I heard them calling you by your last name." I can't believe it. I can't even LOOK at his face. I'm sure Abby can tell what I'm feeling, but I'm so scared for what Gibbs would say if he knew….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so guys, I love you and all, but I need the comments!! I only will continue posting if I know I have you guys reading. If you don't I'm going to be stuck in school with nothing to look forward to!!!! Well, I'm starting still in Grace's point of view. This is in the bullpen, just so you know!**

I can't believe I'm sitting across from him and he doesn't know how intensely I'm staring. Even sitting on his desk, the proximity of us just makes my heart stop. I already said my hellos to everyone but Ziva. She was in with the director this morning. It was really sweet of McGee to come with Abby to pick me up from the airport. In fact, why was he even with her that early in the morning?

"So, how are you related to Abby?" Tony says inquisitively while putting his feet up on the desk next to me. Which pulls me out of my thoughts and back to his face.

"She's my cousin, so we're really close." Try to focus Grace. You can do it.

"So you're with Ryan Sheckler? Cause honestly, he didn't seem like he was your type." I hope he's jealous of that picture.

"He isn't. He's one of my friends from touring. I'm more into guys with piercings, tattoos, or motorcycles. Do you have any piercings?" I lean close enough to smell his breathe. Oh god, it smells like Scope.

"Umm no," He can't help but chuckle at the thought. God, his voice is hot.

"Not even, a y'know, Prince Albert?" This I say with more disbelief.

"A what?" He notices my glance when I said that is towards his crotch. "WOAH! Definitely not there! Do YOU have any piercings besides the visible ones in your ears?"

"Maybe…I have one other one." Ha, this'll be fun. Let him guess where.

"Ooh, where is it? Are you going to tell me? Cause if you don't, I may just have to look for it…" His eyes start to undress me again pondering every possible place. I am SO glad I came back.

"Any tattoos? Tribal art? I'm sure the tough Tony Dinozzo has a couple of those." It is SO hard to say that without laughing. Seriously.

"Haha, I may be tough but I've always been afraid of needles… You have any Miss Badass?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I have "Love not Lies" on my forearm, an Eiffel tower on my ankle, and a star behind my ear. Do you even ride a motorcycle, Dinozzo??"

"Yeah… Once…." Haha, he's so cute when he's nervous.

"Wow, you're not as tough as I thought. But don't worry, at least you're cute." As I said this I leaned back on my arms, making look like I'm lying down.

"Dinozzo! Stop gaping! You wanna catch flies with that? Grace, get to the lab and stop messing with my agent! We've got a dead Seal and his wife to investigate!" Ah, Gibbs, always one to ruin the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to that. I'll catch up with you later!"

I should finish putting my touches on the lab before Abby freaks at the guitars and ramps everywhere…. Before I go down, I take a look at the ID pictures of the Seal and his wife that are put up on the big screen.

"Oh. My. God. I-I've met them. They came to visit my mom and dad once or twice. I can't believe they're gone." Oh sh*t. I can feel the tears hot behind my eyes, ready to come trickling down my face. Where is that elevator??? NO. I can't cry here. Not in front of Gibbs, and the rest of the team. Especially not after how they thought I held it together when I found out about the plane crash, Quick, what's the fastest way down to the lab? Thank god, they can only see my back as I dash out of the bullpen and into the waiting elevator that takes me down to Abby, my one comfort at a time like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about all these A/Ns guys! I just need to clear something up! Ok, Grace is a senior because she was always homeschooled on the bus so she started school late. She toured so much and was so busy that she didn't quite have time for school. She's re-entering her senior year to get her GED. Abby doesn't quite have custody, but she is Grace's guardian. Sorry bout this being kinda long by the way. Okay, r&r please!**

*Abby POV*

The lab is so much more fun with Grace here!!! I can't believe she was able to fit all those skate ramps through the door! Ah well, I guess Gibbs helped her. I mean, he DOES move those boats out of his basement….I gotta concentrate. Gibbs was all grumpy when he came in a couple minutes ago. I HAVE to find the rest of that Marine's body…and why was he found with scrapes all over, bruises, and a tan everywhere but his knees and elbows? It's so hinky… OH MY GOD! WHO'S HANDS ARE ON MY EYES?!?!?!? IF IT'S ANOTHER STALKER, I SWEAR!

"DON'T HURT ME!!! DUCKY GAVE ME A WHISTLE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!" I can't believe I'm this scared.

"Whoa, chill Abs! Don't worry. It's just me. We've kinda, sorta got a problem." Why does Grace sound so upset? I can tell when she cries and she was definitely crying…

"First, why were you crying? Second, we have a rush order from Gibbs on the Marine's missing hand and foot. AND his wife's legs… Mr. Mass Spec is tense as it is. We don't want him breaking down."

"I was crying because of what I have to tell you. I KNOW that Marine and his wife, Abby. I SWEAR that I've met them before. They hung out with my mom and dad a lot. I saw 'em once or twice at a competition of mine with my parents before the crash…" She looked like she was going to cry again. Crap! I should have remembered these people and told Gibbs that she had a personal connection to this case. I knew they looked familiar!

"Oh god. Gray, I'm sorry. I should have said something to Gibbs. Well, all the more reason to help me get to work on the evidence! You ready to work and I can totally cheer you up later?" God, I wish one of my gigantic Scuito hugs would help fix this but it just can't. Well, it's worth a try! I grab her into the most massive hug of her life. I could have broken a couple ribs if I squeezed any harder!

"Abs, Abs, ABBY SCUITO! YOU ARE CRUSHING MY LUNGS! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM BONE-CRUSHING HUGS WITHOUT WARNING ME! Haha, love you too. Double Caf-Pows later??? I can probably help explain why his knees and elbows are pale in that pattern too…" She is so smart. I hope I can make her feel at home here rather than sending her off to live with one of those family friends…

What is that incessant beeping??? Ooh! Message from Gibbs on the video conferencing thing!!!

"Hi Gibbs!!"

"Abby, we got a call about a set of bones…. They think it's our missing limbs. Be ready for arrival, ok?"

Bones? Sweet! This'll be an interesting one…

"Got it. I'm not sure what Ducky and I will be able to do with bones though. Might be tough." What can I do with bones if there isn't anything on them?

"Do what you can."

Why does he always have to hang up like that? It's so irritating. Jeez.

"What did the big man say?"

"He said someone found our missing limbs! But Gray, there's an issue. They're just bones. No skin, blood, tissue, nothing. We may need to call in back up." I hate when I have to call in back up. It just makes the director think I need another assistant.

"Oh it's fine. I know some people who only work with bones so we're gonna be fine. Except there's one thing… One of 'em is FBI and I know how Gibbs really doesn't like sharing cases… Now for me to reveal the mystery of the tan and scratches! Okay, the strange tan lines are from elbow pads and kneepads. I had to wear them all the time when I started skating. The scratches and scars are from falling on the wooden ramps and in the stone half pipe. When you're falling down a wood ramp, the acceleration causes friction, so some wood gives you splinters. The half pipe is usually concrete so when you fall in it, it's like falling and scraping your knee on the sidewalk. I just never expected HIM to skateboard."

_ The next day…_

*G POV*

"Okay Parker, I really gotta go now," I can't believe how long it's been since I babysat him. I also can't believe McGee is the only one at his desk right now. HE'S an early riser…. I really hope Gibbs doesn't mind me sitting on his desk.

"**No Gray!!! Don't hang up! Pleaseee?????"** It's always been adorable when Parker has trouble pronouncing his r's.

"I'll tell you what? You can hang up first." Ah, finally I hear footsteps.

"**No. I don't want to hang up at all. Daddy is at work and Mommy is busy making food, so I wanna stay on the phone with youu!!!" **Aww, poor kid. His parents aren't together and his dad is an important government man. I'm the only older person who he has to talk to right now.

"Alright, you won. I won't hang up. But if I have to get off the phone I'm going to say bye, okay? And I promise to call you later."

"**Hm. Do you promise promise?"**

"Yes, Parker. I promise promise. Why don't we just hang up at the same time? I have to go because there's someone else in the office, hon. On three…" I could see Dinozzo watching from his desk. Head cocked to one side, listening and looking, but not flat-out staring.

"**Okay. One."**

"Two…"

"**Three! Bye, Gray!"**

Aw, Parker's so cute. I can't believe how big he is too! It feels like just yesterday he was a baby and now he's already six! Oh god, Dinozzo is smirking at me.

"Was that your boyfriend Gray?" Smiling is the one way to handle this.

"No. It was a six year old. Why? If it was my boyfriend, would you be jealous?" I say smirking as I sip my coffee. It's a good think I'm not staying with Gibbs. If I were, this coffee would be in the trash bin right now.

"Uhm no, I wouldn't be jealous. There are plenty of women who find me appealing." He was clearly unsettled. Ah, bothering people is so fun!

"Uh uh Tony. Sure. There are tons of women who find you appealing, but does that mean they'll date you? Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. Just food for thought." I think I'll just leave him with that. There's no use in making him more unsettled. He'll start to nitpick and worry soon enough.

The elevator rang and the doors opened to reveal a new face. She MUST be Ziva. She's stunning. And judging by the way Tony's face lit up when he saw her, I'm right.

I stand up to introduce myself.

" Hi, I'm Gray. You must be Ziva. Abby's told me a lot about you." Should I hug her?

"Yes. Gray…Abby's cousin? I have heard much about you as well." She smiles. Thank god. This means I can hug her!

***Italics from here on out in the chapter means that it is in Hebrew***

"So…Your from Israel? _Where in Israel?_" She looks up, surprised that I speak her native tongue.

"_Yes! I am from Tel Aviv. How do you know Hebrew?_" She smiles as she asks. Glad she can speak to someone openly in her 1st language.

"_I learned it in school. I've never been to Tel Aviv, but I've heard it's gorgeous there. I also speak German and French, if it matters."_ I look over and see Tony with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Um, ladies, what am I missing? Are you two talking about me?" He's so nervous. Haha. I didn't know it was this easy to make him self-conscious.

"Nothing Tony," Ziva retorts faster than I can turn around. "Unless of course…Nah, Nevermind. _How long have you been taking Hebrew, Gray? Your accent is very good. As if you were taught by a native speaker."_

"_I was. My teacher was Israeli. I'm glad I was able to meet you."_

"_Same here. It is much easier to converse in Hebrew. Then I don't have to worry about all those complicated sayings you Americans have. Haha."_ Her smile is gorgeous. Simply stunning. I can understand why Tony's so smitten.

"Yeah, they're hard, but they get easier with time. Is it all right if I hug you? I thought it would be more polite to ask first."

"Of course." I come closer to hug her just as Gibbs walks through the elevator doors and towards the bullpen.

"Gray. You got info for me?" He clearly hasn't had his coffee yet.

"Yes, I do Gibbs. The Marine apparently decided to try out a new hobby. It just so happened that his hobby was also mine. He decided to try skateboarding. The strange tanning pattern and scratches on his arms and legs were from padding and from falling on wood and concrete. It's almost as if he flew through the air and landed directly below him. As for the bones, I know a few people who are good at working with them, but they're FBI so I wanted your clearance to bring 'em over."

"Alright. Well, what division of the FBI do they work in?"

"Anthropology. They also deal with bones that are in limbo and Jane/John Does."

"Well, that seems alright. As long as I don't see Fornell in here on FBI business regarding the bones, go ahead. But exactly where are we going?"

"The Jeffersonian. I'll call ahead."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love everyone who reads this, and if you love it or hate it, REVIEW IT!! I feed off of your reviews so please keep them coming! If you have an opinion, but don't review then the man-eating pillows are going to come after you!!! Ok so, I've decided to make this a crossover with Bones. Ok, so to clear something up, Gray is just flirting with Tony. She has one of those "lovestruck" moments. She isn't getting with him that would be strange. xD I don't own NCIS or Bones (if I did, Tiva, Mcabby, and Bones/Booth would have happened already).**

*Gray POV*

"Hey! Booth! You and Brennan ready to help on a case?" At least he picked up on the first ring. Usually, when he's with her, he doesn't even notice his phone.

"_Yeah. We don't have anything at the moment and she's stuck going through everything in limbo. Is there a reason Parker called me begging me to go out with Bones?"_ Haha. Gotta love that kid. Even HE can see the chemistry between his dad and Brennan.

"Oh I spoke to him this morning and he wanted me to babysit again. You know…You and Bren sure do look good together. Have you asked her out yet?" I can't believe they are both so oblivious to the fact that they belong together.

"_Uhm…Not yet, but—Hey! Didn't you have something to tell me about a case?"_ Dammit. I almost had him.

"Oh yeah. We got a dead marine and his wife. You know, the O'Hurley's…I think you met 'em once or twice. They were with my parents a lot. Well, anyway, we found some bones and think they're his wife's legs. We can't get anything from them cause there isn't any tissue or blood. Can we bring them over?" Please, say yes. I need this. The team needs this.

"_Of course! You're like a second kid to me, except for the fact that you caused me more trouble as an agent than any child ever would. Haha. I'll get the squints ready." _Thank god! I'm so happy!

"Great, thanks. We'll be over soon. See ya, Uncle Booth." He hates it when I call him that. I can't believe some of my favorite people are finally going to meet!

_-----------------2 Hours Later-----------------_

*Gibbs POV*

"Grab your gear! We're going to the Jeffersonian! We're meeting Gray in the lot." I can't believe Grace decided not to ride with us. She's insane choosing to skate there! It's a 30 minute drive!

"Alright, let's go. Gray, you sure you don't wanna ride in the car?" If she doesn't ride with us there, I'm making her ride with us back. Otherwise, lord only knows.

"Yeah Gibbs. I'll be fine on my board. I used to ride it to school all the time."

_On the drive…_

Wow. She was right. She WAS good. I've gotta say, for a girl who always used to get scraped up and was covered in band-aids from that thing, she sure got good at it fast. Speaking of fast, I can't believe she overtook our car and the three ahead of us in a matter of minutes! She really is her father's daughter. So persistent.

_Outside the Jeffersonian…_

"I told you I'd be fine Gibbs." That smile of hers, just like her mother's. Always full of joy no matter what was going on around her. And of course, she's right. She usually is. I guess I taught her to trust her gut a long time ago.

"Come on, let's go in. They're expecting us, right? You DID call ahead?"

"Yeah. They'll let us in. They know me." I think she's better almost than the team at doing things fast and on time. That's refreshing.

* * *

*Gray POV*

"Hello! Anyone here? Brennan? Booth? Hodgins? Angela? Cam? You guys here?" Crap, I hope they didn't leave. If they did, we're screwed.

"Gray?!? Is that you??? You weren't here since your competition when you need to ask Brennan about your leg! God, it's good to see you! So, I hear you may have some bones and particulates ready?" Ah thank god. Hodgins is here. As ready as always.

"Haha. Yeah. Where are Brennan and Booth?" It isn't 4 PM so I don't think they're with Sweets…. Where ARE they?

"Gray???? DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE SAY GRAY? WHERE?!?!?!? OMIGOSH HI HONEY! How ARE you?"

"Haha. Hey Angela. I'm fine." Gosh, I love her. She's like Abby, except she doesn't wear black very often. Her hugs are just as tight, too.

"Ange! I can't breathe! Let go! Do you know where Dr. Brennan and Uncle Booth are?"

"We're here Gray. You have bones for me to look at?" It's so good to see them after so long. It's like being reunited with my family. Well, the only thing close to one I've got left.

"Yeah Dr. B, but first I want to introduce everyone. Hey Cam! Hey Sweets! I didn't know you were here. Okay, this is Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, and Dr. Sweets. And this is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent McGee, Special Agent Dinozzo, and Special Agent David." Well, I hope they get along.

"Wait a minute there, kiddo. You know Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The sniper? He was my HERO when I was in the army! It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Ah Booth, it's interesting that he's star struck. He never gets like that.

"Gray, you brought the bones right?" Ah, McGee, always trying to be prepared.

"They were in the trunk. I'll go get them."

*Angela POV*

Wow, Gray has really grown up. I guess all that skating and traveling has done her good. Seeing her and Booth together, it's just like old times. Before we found about her parents. She was so happy and he was like an older brother to her. When they hugged like that, I could almost feel the love in that little reunion.

"Okay, well, Special Agent McGee and Dinozzo can come with me. I'll show you the Ange-lator. It's what we use to simulate the crime-scenes." Ah, my award winning smile. No one can refuse that. Not even Bren.

"Please, call me Tony. C'mon Probie, you two can talk about computer stuff." Oh crap. His smile is even BETTER than mine. He is a total gentleman.

"I… Have…. The… Bones. Was that fast enough?" She's so cute. I can't believe how dedicated she is to this job. I haven't seen her like this since…No, couldn't be… Is she really with him? After all this time? Nah….

"That was fine, kiddo. You don't have to run like you're in a marathon you know. I'll take you up to the platform. Ms. Scuito, Special Agent Gibbs, welcome to the Jeffersonian and the lab." They really look like brother and sister when he puts his arm around her like that. They are SO cute! It's like Bren's her sister, Booth's her brother, and then there's her.

I hope we find who did this. I can just SEE the pain in her eyes.

*Booth POV*

I can't believe the O'Hurley's are dead. It's like someone's picking off everyone who ever was close to Gray and her family. I have a bad feeling about this case. I know how Bones hates going off of a feeling, but this is a bad one.

"Sir, can I speak with you? I need to ask a couple questions. Where did you find 'em?" This is going to be a rough conversation to have.

"We got a call that someone found them at a kid's skate park. I don't know why they'd be there. You got a feeling this has something to do with the plane crash, Agent Booth?" He must be from somewhere in the South. I can here a mild accent.

"Yeah, I do. I'm thinking of going back to look at the report of the crash to the FAA later today and see what I can dig up. You think she should be in protective custody? Cause I got room at my house as does Bones here. Either of us would be glad to have her." If this ends up being some plan to kill her family, I won't have it. The person behind all of this pain is going down.

"I have a feeling that these two are related. I knew her parents. They weren't the type to fly even if someone said they shouldn't. They would check out the plane completely before gettin' on it. Call me when you find something, alright, Agent Booth?" He seems like a good enough guy. Looking out for a friend's kid.

"Booth! I found something! Someone carved something into this femur! I can't read it though. It's in a different language. It's made up of different characters than our alphabet." Ah, Bones. She's so brilliant. Gray's right. We do look good together and I do want to ask her out, but if I do, she'll bolt.

"Maybe I can help, Dr. Brennan. I do speak multiple languages." I think this is the first time I heard Agent David speak up. She must be the ex-Mossad agent Gray told me about.

"Of course, Agent David. I'll magnify the text on the screen."

I hope one of those squints can figure it out if we can't. We need this case solved. Not just for humanity, but for Gray. She doesn't seem to realize that since I'm a dad I know when people have been crying. I know she's been crying. This is the second case that had to do with people she knew, even cared about. It's too much for one person to take. Sure, Bones' mother turned out to be a criminal and was killed, but she knows how to deal with it. She was older. Gray is just a kid. She can't handle it.

"Please, Dr. Brennan, you may call me Ziva. This inscription looks to be a message in French. To my knowledge, it says, 'This is the puzzle, we gave you the pieces. Can you take a hint?' There is no signature. Could this be a threat, Gibbs?" The kind Israeli looks scared for Gray. Man, I was hoping this wasn't the work of some psycho serial killer, but it is. Dammit, this means we need to do some digging.

"It may very well be one Ziva. Agent Booth, we're gonna need your assistance catching these guys."

"I'm ready and willing. Whatever you need, Special Agent Gibbs. Bones, you find anything else?"

"Yes, in fact. One of these legs has indentations from some type of weapon. I'm not sure what kind. It seems the assailant was male."

Thank god, we can finally put this to rest… What is that around my waist? Hands? Is that Gray hugging me from behind?

"Booth, why would French people be after the O'Hurley's and my mom and dad?" I can hear her trying to keep from crying. I wish I knew how to answer this question. I really do.

"I don't know, Gray. I don't know. Do you know of anyone who was French who they were friendly with?" Well, we gotta start investigating somewhere.

"No… No idea. I don't remember meeting anyone French." Poor kid.

"Yo, Hodgins, you got anything?" Please, let there be some dirt or something that we can use to catch these guys.

"No, Booth. The soil that was on the bones could be from a number of parks within the DC area." Dammit! That was the one thing I thought we could count on getting information from.

"Alright, well, Special Agent Gibbs, I'll call you if there's anything new."

"Good to know. By the way, I heard about your time in the army from some friends, you did well for your country. Dinozzo! McGee! Get over here! We're going back! Gray, I don't care what you say; you are riding in the car with us this time. No buts."

"What!?! Fine, Gibbs. Bye Brennan! Bye guys! Bye Uncle Booth!" This is the tightest hug I think I have ever received. Even Parker doesn't cling this tightly. "Please, Booth. Find out who did this."

The poor girl is so scared. Lost. I'm helping with this case and I don't care what Cullen says. She's like family and she shouldn't be going through this much pain.

_The Bullpen, 7 PM …_

*Gibbs POV*

Poor thing. I knew her family. They don't deserve to go through this. They never did. We have to find who did this. I know the people the Fisher's knew, but none of them were French. Let alone murderers. Jeez, I feel so bad for her. Abby too. They're two of the sweetest girls on the planet; they don't deserve to lose so much so quickly.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Gibbs…. WHAT?!?!? You're kidding. It was EXPLOSIVES? ... Dammit! Thanks, Booth."

"Wh-what is it Boss?" McGee is stuttering and staring at me in shock. As I look around, so are Tony and Ziva.

"Boss? Gibbs? What was that about? Is everything ok?" Even Tony's worried.

"Well," I say sighing, "It turns out that the Fishers' plane was rigged to crash. Someone planted an explosive so that it would look like a crash, but the plane would explode… It means that Gray is next. The O'Hurley's were close to her parents, so she knew them well. We have to find Gray. Let's move people!"

We need to get to Abby's lab. Now. If we don't find her before they do, we're in trouble. BIG trouble. I start running to the elevator. I can hear the rest of the team behind me. Can this elevator go any faster? For all we know the killer could be in the lab or Abby's house by now! The doors open ad we rush out. I can see Abby working hard as usual.

"ABBY! Where's Gray?!?!? It's important." I can't believe I'm this frantic. It feels like losing my daughter all over again.

"Gibbs! I gave her the night off. She's at a friend's…In Baltimore. What's wrong? McGee? Tony? Ziva? What is it?"

"Abby, they're coming after Gray. She's their next target. The plane crash was actually an explosion…. These people killed both her parents and the O'Hurleys." Ah, McGee. Always the sensitive one. Even I can see that him and Abby belong together. They're the type of people who I'd allow to break rule 12.

"What Timmy?!?!? OH MY GOD." All of a sudden, Abby collapses on the floor. I can't believe this is happening.

"McGee, you stay with Abby here! Ziva, go back upstairs and check for anything and anyone that had to do with the plane crash! Tony, you take this address and go find Gray! She's in protective custody now and I want you there to guard her. Get moving!"

If they can't protect her, then nothing will.

*Tony POV*

I can't believe all of this is happening. What if she's been kidnapped? God, I can't let that happen. I hate lofts. Almost no protection. I'm right in front of the door. I knocked maybe 2 minutes ago. If they got to her and her friends… Wait, what is that I hear? Is that somebody playing the wedding march on the electric guitar?!?!? Is that laughter I hear? What the hell? I'm SO out of my element here. Someone's speaking, but I can make it out through the door. It's getting closer.

"Stop messing with me Rian! Haha!" Gray. That familiar voice. Is somebody assaulting her? Then why is she laughing? What the hell is going on?!?

Finally, the door is opening up.

"Hahaha. Guys! Tony… What are you doing here?" The look on her face displays the exact emotion I'm feeling. Confusion.

From where I'm standing I can see some guy playing Rock Band in his boxers, a tall, lanky guy in a robe playing the electric guitar, and a guy playing the drums who doesn't look like he's wearing pants. What the hell did I walk in on?!?!? A shirtless guy around Gray's age who looks like he just got out of bed walks up behind her and grabs her waist. Well then, _this _is awkward.

"Who is it hon?" He must be from England or something. He has an interesting accent. Why did he say 'hon'? Is he with Gray? Good. It's even MORE awkward now!

"This is Tony Dinozzo. He works with Abby and I." She kisses him on the cheek. Crap, if I was speechless before, then I'm totally mute now.

"In that case, Hey. I'm Alexander William Gaskarth. I was born in Essex, England, I'm in a band, and as of now I am Gray's fiancé. Is that alright with y---"

Before he finishes, there's a crash. It sounds like a broken window. Crap. I rush in.

"Gray! Alex! Everybody on the floor!" I whip out my gun. I can't believe I have to do this here. We JUST learned it was murder. Why now? Why me? Why couldn't Gibbs have chosen McGoo to do this. Of course, McGeek would be blushing a lot more.

I walk over to the projectile. It looks to be a rock with something tied to it… It's a picture of someone in the half-pipe at a skate park with a message. In bold, bright red letters it says, 'GUESS WHO'S NEXT?'

"Aw sh*t! Stay here!"


End file.
